Was It Real?
by wizardgrl09
Summary: "Rose, Mummy wants you to know that Daddy loves you very much and that he wants to come home." "I know." Hermione giggled. "And how do you know this, my precious angel' "Cause daddy told me." Hermione stopped playing with Rose's hair. "And how did Daddy tell you this when he's not here?" DMxHG Rated M During the war


**A/N: Don't shun me! I know I have taken a leave of absence with NO explanation whatsoever but with all that's going on at home, I needed it. But in the meanwhile, the budding fanfiction writer in me never forget about you guys! This is my first Dramione fic ever so yea...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own these characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and to the many, many hearts of all the Pottermores that populate the earth.**

**Was It Real?**

She looked into her daughter's eyes. Not really looking, but seeing. Rose looked back at her, silver eyes inquisitive.

"What's wrong mummy?" she asked as she grabbed her doll off the floor. Hermoine snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing's wrong love." She picked Rose up and sat her on her lap. She leaned in and kissed the top of her unruly curls. Rose giggle and continued to play with her doll. Hermione looked down at their daughter, a deep aching in her chest.

"Rose, do you remember Daddy?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Hermione hid a small smile. "Rose, Mummy wants you to know that Daddy loves you very much and the he wants to come home."

"I know," Rose responded.

Hermione giggled. "And how do you know this, my precious angel?"

"Cause Daddy told me."

Hermione stopped playing with Rose's golden curls and stared at her. "How did Daddy tell you this?" barely containing the alarm in her voice. Thankfully Rose didn't notice.

"At night, when I'm about to go to sleep, I can hear Daddy tell me that he loves me and you." Hermione put Rose down and walked into the kitchen in a daze.

_ 'How in the bloody hell is this happening?! I made sure to put up the best wards I could manage! Maybe I need to check them again and make sure that they are intact...'_

Ever since Draco decided to fight for the light, he's been a target. McGonagall decided that he was to be a double spy to replace Snape but Draco had insisted on reconnaissance. After seeing what happened to Snape, he couldn't put Hermione through that agony. But by choosing reconnaissance, that meant a lot of traveling. Traveling with no owls. No floos. No anything. Just hope and a prayer to Merlin.

After she had checked the wards around her flat and put Rose down for bed, Hermione decided to take a long needed soak. She sat on the side of the tub and watched the steaming water rise slowly to the top, her mind traveling through all the memories she had of him. The first time they kissed. The way they used to give each other riddles and scavenger hunts to secret rendezvous behind Grimmauld Place. She peeled off her clothes and sank into the hot water, feeling her muscles relax. She wished that the heat would sink even deeper into her body and ease the ache in her chest. Everytime she looked into Rose's eyes, she could see him His quicksilver eyes never failed to send shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes and and she could almost hear his voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She ran her hands down her flat tummy, imagining that they were his strong, knowing hands. Her center throbbed with want and she could remember how he filled her completely. How he fulfilled her every desire and leave her wanting for more.

_"Hermione..."_

Her eyes snapped open in shock. She heard him no doubt. No alarms ran in the house. She didn't feel the usual tug in her stomach whenever one of her wards was crossed, but she heard him.

"_Soon love, I will be home..." _she heard him say to her. This time she could no longer deny. The ache in her chest grew deeper and she cried. She cried for her. She cried for Rose. She cried for Draco.

~oooOOOoooOOOooo~

He lay on the cold, unforgiving ground, staring up at the stars. He had finished with this mission. His last mission. Shacklebolt had secreted him a note guaranteeing him a sort of "leave of absence". After Rose was born, his missions were becoming less dangerous, yes, but the traveling increased. Who knew that gathering details on Death Eater recruitment in the countryside of France would be so hard? Since Potter was gaining headway in the hunt for the Horcruxes, his traveling had decreased. Draco couldn't help but smile at the thought of his baby girl. She was everything he could ask for. His eyes, his wit, her hair, her tenacity, her intellect...

Her...the love of his life. Who would have thought that he, the Slytherin Sex God would fall for the Queen of Gryffindor? "Merlin, I miss her..." He turned over and looked at the gnarled tree stump then back down to his watch. "Only two hours left...then I'm home free." He looked back up at the stars again. "Merlin, if there's any way that she can hear me now...Soon love, I will be home..."

~oooOOOoooOOOooo~

She tossed and turned in bed, Draco's words still echoing in her mind. She could feel his hand all over her body. Touching and teasing her. she could feel his lips pressed against her neck, her ear, whispering 'I love you' over and over again. Her eyes popped open, and she sadly realized that it was just a dream. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. Her chest heaved and she could feel the heat pooling below her navel, begging to be released. Her nightgown clung to her sweaty form and it made her uncomfortable.

Then she was there again. Feeling him touch her. Kiss her tenderly. Whisper "I love you" in her ear over and over again. Then she could feel him pushing at her entrance. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself gazing into those quicksilver orbs. She ran her hands over his chest, up his arms, and down his face, seeing him but not really believing that he was here. She kissed him fiercely, not letting reality rip this moment from her. He plunged into her, his mouth effectively silencing her moans. He rode her at a deliciously slow pace, memorizing every inch of her warm sheath. She wrapped her legs around his waist, which drove him deeper into her.

"You don't know how long I've waited to make love to you." he said as he kissed her passionately. Draco could feel her starting to tighten around him and he knew she was close. Hermione didn't care that this wasn't real. She was going to enjoy every minute of it. She ran her nails down his back and moaned his name over and over again. He fisted her hair, his deep, long strokes carrying the both of them to the highest peaks of pleasure before crashing back down to earth.

He cradled her, breathing in the faint lavender of her hair. "I love you Hermione. With all of my heart and soul."

~oooOOOoooOOOooo~

Sunlight bore down on Hermione's face. She didn't want to move in fear fantasy of last night will be broken. But soon enough Rose would come bounding in and make sure she was awake. She sighed and began to stretch, stopping suddenly when she felt someone behind her. She quickly flipped over and stared into those quicksilver eyes...then it hit her.

The caressing...

The kisses...

The sex...

His words...

It was real.


End file.
